


After the VLive Broadcast

by chasezidian



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Foreplay, M/M, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:54:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24566503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chasezidian/pseuds/chasezidian
Relationships: Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi, Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Jihoon | Woozi
Comments: 3
Kudos: 35





	After the VLive Broadcast

ㅤ

The VLive broadcast finished and Jihoon starts to feel nervous. He quickly marched to his studio, trying to escape from them but, of course, Seungcheol won't let him off.

"Yes, Jihoon? Where do you think you're going?" Seungcheol asked, a wide smile plastered on his face, his eyes glistening with annoyance.

"I...Um..." Jihoon swallowed a lump, fidgeting on his shirt as he felt smaller from his hyung's scary aura.

Seungcheol held the younger's hand and guided him to sit on the couch, on the other hand, Soonyoung was just grinning at them as he locks the door. They won't leave this room without Jihoon being punished.

Jihoon sighed heavily, his legs shaking a little. Seungcheol noticed this that he placed a hand on top of his thigh and squeezes it, making the younger gasp and flinch from the sudden contact.

Sure, he's wearing pants but that doesn't stop his skin from feeling all sensitive whenever the older touches him.

"Hyung.." he mumbled, sounding a little whiney when Seungcheol's hand starts to caress his thigh.

"You're aware of what you did, right kitten?" Seungcheol asked, his voice turning huskier than before and it made Jihoon gulp.

Soonyoung sat on the other side of the couch, beside Jihoon, then he placed his hand on the younger's other thigh, causing for Jihoon to flinch once again, his head turning to the other side to look at Soonyoung.

Soonyoung's hand flew on Jihoon's nape and he pulled the younger closer and claimed his lips, his mischievous eyes falling onto Seungcheol's threatening gaze.

"We should just punish him for being so clingy, don't you agree with me, hyung?" Soonyoung asked once he pulled away from the kiss.

He leaned a little closer to Seungcheol and planted a soft kiss on the older's lips, teasing him more.

"You're such a slut, Soonyoung-ah," he chuckled softly then carried Jihoon in a bridal style, bringing him to the room next door.

Luckily, no one's around today that they can do whatever they want, a problem for our Lee Jihoon.

"Hyung.. I'm sorry.. P-Please don't punish me.." Jihoon pleaded, his eyes getting teary and his lips pouting from the nervousness he's feeling.

It isn't a new thing for him but, knowing his hyung, he might cuff and blindfold him. And he isn't wrong.

Soonyoung handed a pink cuff and red tie to Seungcheol while Seungcheol undresses Jihoon. He kept on flinching and whining whenever Seungcheol's fingers brushes against his already sensitive skin.

Seungcheol's jaw clenched, his eyes turning darker as he starts to cuff Jihoon's wrists then blindfolds his eyes.

"What's your safe word, Jihoonie?" Soonyoung asked as he sets up the other toys he got from their secret closet.

"Mallows.." he whispered nervously.

"Now, that's a good boy. Lay on your back. Your masters will start playing with you now," Soonyoung cooed and the younger obliged like the good kitten he is.

"Why is our kitten only following Soonyoung's orders? Don't you think that's unfair, hmm, kitten?" Seungcheol's voice was calm, dangerously calm.

Soonyoung only chuckled while he watches the older place a cock ring on Jihoon's cock, the younger flinching and arching his back at the sudden warmth and coldness that he feels around his cock.

"H-Hyung.." he moaned softly, his hips involuntarily moving, unconsciously wanting for Seungcheol to touch his cock more.

"Now, now, kitten. Stay still or hyung might get mad at you." Seungcheol spreads the younger's legs as soon as he stopped moving. Soonyoung ties Jihoon's feet on each cuffs that he placed on each post of the bed.

Seungcheol groaned softly as he watches the dildo vibrator slowly disappears inside Jihoon's ass, making him moan as he feels his hole being stretched. The younger kept on shaking his head as well, preventing himself from moving.

"Awe.. Our kitten looks so hot. I should film this," Soonyoung said then he sets his phone on the side table, making sure he'll get a nicer view while his phone records everything.

Jihoon probably didn't hear what Soonyoung said because of the heat that's slowly rising in his body. His mind slowly being clouded with desire, rendering him wordless. And the only thing he craves right now is to be fucked, to be ruined by his masters.

"Are we just gonna watch him?"

"Stop talking so much, Soonyoung. It's annoying."

Soonyoung crawled on the bed and to Seungcheol's side then he sat on the older's lap, grinning widely to annoy him more. Seungcheol pressed the button and turned the vibrator on, Jihoon's cuffed hands being raised above his head as he tries to grab on something. He bites his own lip as he tries to stop himself from making noise.

"Let me have a taste, hyung," Soonyoung whispered, his face leaning closer to Seungcheol's.

Seungcheol couldn't help but feel more aroused as he hears and watch Jihoon's naked body squirm on the bed. "Don't bite your lip, kitten. Your masters want to hear you," and with that, he increases the vibration to maximum and places the remote beside him.

The older then grabs Soonyoung's nape and rewarded him with a rough kiss, letting him feel how much he craves for them.

Soonyoung smiles as he kisses him back with the same intensity then he shoves his tongue inside Seungcheol's wanting to fight for dominance. But Seungcheol's tongue swiftly danced against with Soonyoung's then he bites and sucks it while his hands roam inside the latters shirt.

"Hmm.." Soonyoung moaned when he starts grinding his hips, pressing and rubbing their crotches together.

Seungcheol growled softly, his breathing uneven as he pulled away from the kiss then he pushes the younger down the bed, just beside the messed up Jihoon, and hovered on top of Soonyoung.

"Stop trying to fight with me, Soonyoungie. You know you want my cock inside your dirty hole," Seungcheol growled as he held Soonyoung's hips and pulled it closer, pressing and rubbing his clothed cock more against Soonyoung's.

But the latter won't give up that he pulled himself up, his head starting to feel clouded from lust, and tried pushing Seungcheol down, mimicking his actions.

"Masters.. Please.. I want you both.." Jihoon moaned as he arched his chest and bucked his hips up, trying to fuck himself on the vibrating dildo inside him.

His two horny masters looked at each other and smirked. They quickly went closer to Jihoon, Seungcheol on the younger's lower body and Soonyoung on the upper.

"Our kitten missed us already. How endearing," Soonyoung chuckled as he removes Jihoon's blindfold.

Seungcheol turned off the vibrations then he slowly pulled the dildo out. He releases Jihoon's legs as well. "On your knees, kitten," he commanded.

The younger whimpered as his trembling body obliged his master's order. His hands, that are still cuffed, gripped on the sheets. His forehead pressing against the bed while his hips raises up, giving Seungcheol a nice view of his ass hole.

"Chin up, kitten. Master will fuck your mouth," Soonyoung cooed, gently guiding Jihoon's face up.

They've already unclothed themselves before positioning their cocks on their desired hole, and Jihoon trembled as the pleasure now takes over his senses.

Jihoon's eyes shuts tightly as his muscles clenched. His mouth opening wider, his tongue pressing against Soonyoung's cock as he invades his warm cavern. His hole clenched and unclenched around Seungcheol's cock as he starts thrusting inside him as well.

The younger was well-prepared that the two alpha males quickly found their paces. Tears were brimming on the corner of Jihoon's eyes as he feels pleasure hitting his every nerve. His mind spinning as they ignite the heat inside him more.

The room eventually being filled with their skin slapping and the erotic noises coming out from their sinful mouths.

A few more thrusts and both releases inside Jihoon, filling him with their seeds and the younger squirted on the bed. Jihoon whimpered as he swallowed Soonyoung's cum. The younger fell weakly on the bed as his masters pulled out.

Soonyoung chuckled softly as he places the warm blanket on top of Jihoon's naked body. Then they both planted a kiss on his forehead before letting him rest while the two ended up cleaning everything.

ㅤ


End file.
